<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>红黑怪物 by GeiTang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421926">红黑怪物</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang'>GeiTang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>狮冬，流血</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>红黑怪物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>冬日战士知道自己无处可去，按理说他不该操心这些，他只是九头蛇的杀戮机器。</p><p>可现在已经没有九头蛇了，美国队长的盾牌狠狠击中了它的命脉，皮尔斯大概是死了，来追踪他的士兵都弱得可怜，握枪的手都在发抖，冬日战士用匕首解决了三个，他的子弹有限，对方却坐拥一整个武器库。</p><p>“杀了他……快！杀了他！”</p><p>这样的声音他听得多，大部分都是遗言。</p><p>肩膀的伤口狰狞，冬日战士咬着匕首的刀片，鼻息间全是熟悉的腥臭味，相对干净的那把正刺进自己的血肉，妈的，这不是不能忍受的疼，但确实让他的手臂失去作用，抬不起来了，像久未上机油的机械齿轮。</p><p>所以他挣脱不开操蛋的美国队长。</p><p>“滚开美国佬，我的枪是上膛的，里面可不只三发子弹。”他在航母上向美国队长开了三枪，那个男人一次都没躲过。</p><p>“巴基。”冬日战士看到了他滚动的喉结以及浓密的胡子，连声音都带着蛰伏杀意，下一秒就将猎物开膛破肚，“回去，好吗？”</p><p>他怎么找到安全屋来的，洞察计划之后明明伤得那么重，现在却轻而易举地钳制着他的铁臂，冬日战士感受到了来自生命的威胁，他有点紧绷地舔了舔嘴唇，舌头被刀口割出的小口子正冒出血，干涩的唇经这样一舔染得艳丽。</p><p>“我他妈不是巴基，赶紧滚！”</p><p>他不能用枪对付美国队长，别想为什么，就是他妈的不能，他留给自己挖子弹的匕首划开美国队长的手腕，流血了，洗脑的副作用似乎触碰了疼痛开关，刀刃没入男人的皮肉，深可见骨。</p><p>任务，美国队长，杀了他。</p><p>不，史蒂夫……</p><p>男人咬住刀背狠狠一拔，连眉头都没波动，抓着他的手更是毫无松懈。</p><p>“听话，巴基。”史蒂夫凑近，声音也带着令人心疼的漠然，“乖乖听话。”</p><p>去他妈的听话！机械臂的铁片骤然收紧，他们都是超级士兵，而他的血清没那么优质，但机械臂的力道绝对不容小觑，冬日战士迅速曲膝撞向美国队长的小腿，很快便挣脱了男人受伤的手腕，美国队长猛然按住他的肩膀向前一扑，如暴怒的雄狮狠狠划开猎物的皮肉，虽然避开了伤口，但血肉牵扯的疼痛足以让他短暂地失去战斗力，血侵染了黑色的作战服，安全屋内他们仿佛是在地狱厮杀的恶灵，只剩凶狠与杀戮。</p><p>“别想着跑！你哪儿都不能去！”男人突然被卸去力气一般，痛苦地呢喃，“别走，巴基，我能保护你的......别离开我......”</p><p>他不是巴恩斯中士，更不是史蒂夫罗杰斯的巴基，冬日战士翕动着发白的唇，你念着的人已经死在九头蛇的洗脑椅上了，而我只是一个不该活着的怪物。史蒂夫在他说这些话之前贴了上来，压着那片让他神魂颠倒的柔软，在又冷又硬的地板上他们默契地撕扯对方的嘴唇，好像他们总有一天会在哪儿打一炮，只是时间问题，史蒂夫在发抖，如果不是他们贴得足够近巴基也发现不了，不是兴奋，是无法压抑的绝望。</p><p>美国队长几近暴戾地撕开他的作战服，黑布上面粘着干涸的血液，闻起来有些恶心，潮湿的环境已经够让人不舒服了。</p><p>男人的手指只是沾了些口水就狠狠地捅开了穴口，内里嫣红的嫩肉被夹得翻出，冬日战士已经不记得自己是否发出惨叫，那很疼，又不值一提，他现在正撅着屁股，后穴甚至在疼痛中分泌出些许黏液，美国队长那该死的胡子扎过他的背脊，粗鲁的亲吻落在他的后颈和耳垂，耳边全是肉洞被搅弄�出的淫荡水声。</p><p>"你记得我，你想起了一些事情，包括这个吗？”史蒂夫得不到回应，手指又惩罚性地戳刺着他的前列腺，陡然高涨的快感让冬日战士感到陌生，口中逃出的呻吟柔软浪荡，俯在他背上的男人不满意地啧了一声，“你他妈太紧了——放松点，巴基，好孩子。”</p><p>他并不知道美国队长的尺寸，硕大的龟头抵住穴口，就着少得可怜的肠液撕裂他狭窄的甬道，冬日战士痛苦的惨叫被堵在喉咙里，男人捏着他的下巴深吻，穴内的血让他的侵略更加容易，史蒂夫狠下心向前顶了顶，难以承受的疼迫使巴基死死按住他的手腕，原本即将愈合的刀口再次迸发痛楚，他却毫不在意，像被性欲霸占头脑的兽，空出的手臂揽着爱人的腰大力抽插起来。</p><p>“操、操你！妈的，该死——”冬日战士大脑一片空白，疼痛和其中不易察觉的快感像是将他置入火刑架，美国队长强暴了他，又给予快乐，“慢.......呃啊，慢点......”</p><p>史蒂夫抓住他的臀部蹂躏，鸡巴操到最深处享受着小嘴的吮吸：“你里面好舒服，巴基，你吸得我好舒服，那么热那么紧。”</p><p>“像我第一次操你，在军营，记得吗？”</p><p>“你说喜欢被这根大家伙填满，喜欢精液从里面流出来，还有树林——”</p><p>“不！别说......”</p><p>“你主动跪下帮我口交的模样比酒馆的妓女还骚，说我的鸡巴让你喘不过气。”</p><p>“妈的，闭嘴！”冬日战士甚至没法掩住自己发烫的脸，“我他妈不是巴基巴恩斯！”</p><p>他看不见男人因为这句话暴戾的眼神，美国队长突然将他翻过来，在铁臂砸中肉体的前一秒按下了手铐，机械臂被那鬼玩意困在床脚的柱子上，他竟挣脱不开。</p><p>见鬼了！</p><p>史蒂夫低头含住爱人胸前的肉粒，与下身又重又狠的动作不同，此时他只是轻轻地嘬吮，舌头绕着那处打转，巴基呜咽一声，他大概从不知道自己的乳头会这样敏感，但史蒂夫会替他记住，他们在意大利的军营里开始，到瓦坎达的草原，不管是什么时候他们总像精力用不完的年轻人，在爱人身上肆意发泄情感。</p><p>乳尖被轻轻咬住，得益于血清，他不会错过美国队长脸上的细节，男人眼里深情的漩涡能让他尸骨无存。</p><p>“我爱你。”</p><p>“我他妈不......啊！”</p><p>史蒂夫不再给他惹怒自己的机会，抓住男人的右手腕狠操起来，凝结的血混着肠液磨成粉色的泡沫，肉棒带出嫣红的嫩肉，那大家伙在冬日战士的小腹上彰显轮廓，充满欲望的危险，男人狠狠咬住那混球的肩膀来阻止羞人的呻吟，他觉得自己在美国队长眼里只是闹脾气的猫，不管如何凶都吓不到狮子。</p><p>他的右手被放在顶起的肚皮上，肉棒应景地顶弄两下来吸引自己的注意，尺寸惊人的凶器蹭过敏感带，陡增的酥麻让冬日战士虚脱地松口，摊在床上任由美国队长展示他的恶趣味。</p><p>“你不是巴基么？那这是什么？”史蒂夫空出的手接住两人连接处的黏液，被撑到极限的穴口在手指刻意的挑拨下也夹得更紧，他舒爽地抽气，连嗓音都变得低哑迷人，“你想起来了这些，我们如此契合，冬日战士？你自己回忆时玩过这里吗？”</p><p>“你是士兵？还是荡妇？”</p><p>事情怎么会演变成这样？他想不通，现在他一只腿压着男人的肩膀，肉洞饥渴地吞吐美国队长的鸡巴，那是张诚实的嘴，美国队长告诉他，它知道自己想要什么，又会讨好人，冬日战士的右手上覆着男人的手掌，下面就是凶猛进攻的肉棒，他感受它的形状与跳动，享受它予以的快乐，他们如此契合，或许这美国佬是对的，七十年前他们就爱死对方了。</p><p>高潮来临时，他的呻吟已经充斥着色情的挑逗，直到男人用精液填满弄脏他，肚子的鼓胀感让他没多余的力气动作，即使手铐被解开也无法逃跑了，美国队长与他抱了个满怀，黑色制服很冷，男人的呼吸却热得真诚：“我是史蒂夫，巴基，不要拒绝我，等我来找你，好吗？求你，至少我们能多点时间留给对方......”</p><p>他在哭，男人毛绒绒的脑袋正好搭在他有知觉的那边肩膀，眼里砸在那，又从后背滑下去，巴基至始至终没有回应这个拥抱，心脏却像被死死攥住，不知所措地贴着男人金棕色的发丝，直到史蒂夫比他率先睡着，肉棒和精液通通堵在他的后穴里，巴基骂了一句脏话，却也老实地趴在他怀里闭目养神，不知不觉也陷入沉睡。</p><p>等史蒂夫再次睁眼，他在苏瑞的实验室床上醒来，布鲁斯担忧地望着他，对，那小姑娘也不在了，宝石手套砸中他脑袋时似乎造成了灵魂穿梭的混乱事件，史蒂夫捂着脸下床，身型不稳地闯进洗手间，流水的声音变得嘈杂无比。</p><p>这次灵魂穿梭更像一场春梦，史蒂夫看着完好无损的手腕发愣，巴基会乖乖等他，不管在哪儿——集中营，安全屋，或者另一个空间，他从不会抱怨那个在路上的混球让他等的太久。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>